Four Friends, Four Brothers, One story
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: Four girls with different personalities survive with eachother for the most part. What happens if you add four talking turtles into the picture...
1. Character Bios

**Hello! It's me again! Yay! I have yet another story! I don't own TMNT, duh! Otherwise my name would be…something other than Ben. I'm no dude! I just happen to have a dude's name. Ya got a problem with that? Good. Let's get this party started! **Name: Lodema Fallon(Law-Deh-Mah Fall-on)

Age: 15

Height: 5 8'

Form: Black Panther

Hair: Black

Eye color: Bright green

Nickname(s): Pardus, Falcon, Loda (Law da)

Likes: the color black (not Goth), felines, green, blue, evenings

Dislikes: Crowds, enclosed spaces

Other things: She is a natural leader and takes on the role responsibly. Lodema is the parental figure in the lives of her friends. She supports Ariana and tried to discourage Alex's scares to her. Her weapon would be two cat headed (carved), single bladed sword. Lodema loves cats and stretches, meows and even looks like a cat. Her favorite things to draw are fantastic creatures like dragons, unicorns, were-beings, so the Turtles fit right in.

Name: Alexandra Cunning

Age: 15

Height: 5 8'

Form: Grey Wolf

Hair: Silver with grey highlights

Eye color: Icy blue

Nickname(s): Wolfie, Wolf, Alex

Likes: black, grey, white, canines, night

Dislikes: The color pink

Other things: Alex sometimes likes to try and scare Ariana by howling like a werewolf, which she is good at. She is headstrong and stubborn. Alex completely adores canines. She has even been known to scratch behind her ear with her foot. (She's very flexible)Her ideal weapons would be forked daggers. Alex is a fantastic writer and can think up and write ingenious stories with a flick of her wrist.

Name: Ariana Swann

Age: 15

Height: 5 8'

Form: Trumpeter Swan

Hair: White

Eye color: White

Nickname(s): Swan, Cygnet, Scaredy Cat, Aria

Likes: White, bright colors, being kind to others, birds

Dislikes: All dull colors, being scared by Alex

Other things: Ariana is very smart and shy. She loves to sing and does so melodiously. Ariana loves birds and sometimes spends hours looking at them through her window. She sometimes wishes she had wings, so she could fly with them. She gets support from Loda and some protection from Alex. Her weapon would be a bow and arrow.

Name: Risa Itzaak

Age: 15

Height: 5 8'

Form: Spotted Hyena

Hair: Amber-red

Eye color: Brown

Nickname(s): The Joker, Hyena, Kookaburra, Lisa, Ris (Riz)

Likes: Laughter, funny things, someone to laugh at her jokes, being crazy, dressing crazily, and being weird

Dislikes: Party poopers, people who don't laugh, Alex

Other things: Risa loves to laugh and does so in a shrilly, high-pitched laugh, earning her the nickname 'Hyena'. Her other signature laugh is also high-pitched but is faster, earning her the nickname 'Kookaburra'. She sometimes laughs at nothing to see how many different laughing combinations she can create before Alex whacks her and tells her to shut up. Dancing Queen? Only fifteen? That's her. She can dance anything. Waltz? She can do it with a hand tied behind her back. Tango? Does it in her sleep. Dancing comes to her easily.

**Yup. Those are my characters that I made myself. ME! MINE!! NOT YOURS!!!! If you ever attempt to steal them, I'll make Alex sic you.**


	2. Unexpected Fight

**First chapter. Cool! Now we're getting somewhere! I don't own TMNT, just Loda, Aria, Alex, and Ris. Try to steal them, you're dead meat, 'cus I'm gonna send Alex to sic you.For futue refrence, I kinda started with Kisa Sahoma's ideas...Then grew from there...I got my own idead, it's just her ideas were the back bone. Without her, this wouldn't be here!**

A padding of sneakers on the slick roads of New York City filled a girl's ears. She was the one walking, her shoes squeaking on the pavement and concrete.

"Stupid sneakers. Why do they call them sneakers if they squeak?" complained Lodema. "They should be called squeakers." She giggled at this.

"I'd better head back. Who knows what trouble Risa will be in with Alex? Poor Aria, dealing with them on her own."

Loda started to jog home when a shadow jumped out of an alley. "I don't have time for this." She shouted to the night sky.

She leapt into the air and did a split-kick. The man reacted with a heel jab that sent Loda reeling. She let out a loud screech of pain and struggled back up.

The man ran to her. She moved her right leg in a counterclockwise motion and tripped him. When he was off balance, she hit him with the palm of her hand.

The man flew backwards and hit his head on a brick wall. He lay there, unmoving.

Lodema let out a smirk. She felt someone watching her and whirled around. She looked up at the sky, and outlined on a building by the moon, was something with glowing eyes and what looked like a ribbon floating in the slight breeze.

In a flash, it was gone.

Loda shook her head and began to examine herself. She had a bruise forming where the man hit her.

"I hope I can cover this up. Aria is gonna flip when she sees this." She told herself and started running as fast as she could home, hoping that no-one else would ambush her.

She reached the front door of her apartment, panting. When her breath had returned to her, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Like she had predicted, Risa and Alex were in a spat and Ariana was in between them, begging them to stop. Then she saw Loda and shrieked.

"Pardus! You're here! Finally!"

Alex glared with her icy eyes. "So, Falcon finally decides to return."

"I told you not to call me that." Lodema stated calmly.

"I can call you anything I want, Falcon."

Suddenly, Risa let out her signature laugh, a shrill 'EERRUP!' 'EERRUP!'

"I see you're content, Hyena." Lodema smiled.

"Well, not entirely. See, Alex attacked me for laughing at her." She reported.

"Alex, what have I told you about beating Risa up?"

"That I shouldn't do it."

"Yeah. You really shouldn't."

"I'm going to bed. See you round." Alexandra said and spun on her heel and started across the ratty carpet.

Loda shook her head. "You'd think that my family could put us in a better apartment."

"Pardus, it's fine! I don't really mind." Ariana chimed out.

"Thanks, Cygnet."

"No problem!"

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. I CALL SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!!" Risa burst out laughing her usual 'EERRUP!'

"I guess I call the bathroom floor." Ariana said in a low voice.

"But, I was going to call it!" whined Lodema.

"Nope. I called it first! You get the couch." She exclaimed and grabbed a blanket off the sofa and headed toward the bathroom.

Risa yawned and headed for the bedroom floor, leaving Loda with the couch.

"I wonder what Cygnet is up to." She asked herself and plopped on the couch.

In a few minutes, she had already cast off her boat to dreamland.

**YESH! I am now done with the first chapter. I hope you like it! Now, I'll bend with five or three reviews! And thank you Cookie! -claps-**


	3. The Attack

**Yes! Third chapter!!! Yes!! I don't own TMNT, only Risa, Loda, Alex, and Aria. No stealing or I'll have Alex on you before you can say uncle.**

Loda tossed and turned as a dream took over her thoughts.

_Jungle scenery surrounded her. "What? Where am I? What am I doing here?" A roar echoed through the forest. Without wanting to, Lodema roared back. "What's happening?" she asked, startled. "Gallant warrior… eyes of emeralds…." Loda spun around. "Yes, my eyes are bright, but, who are you? Where are you?" "All in good time…." "Wait!"_

Lodema woke with a start. "That dream was so real. It felt like I was really there! I need some air! All this stuffy apartment smell is getting to me."

**Lodema's pov:**

I crept out the door so that my friends wouldn't hear me. Luckily, Risa sleeps like a rock, and Alex is too busy beating up her pillow in a dream to hear a creak of a door as I open it.

The air was chilly as I stepped out into the night. Shivering, I pulled my jacket on more tightly around me.

Before I left, I had put on my shoes and dressed in whatever I could find. Basically, we're all the same size, so it's really easy to get mixed up.

I slapped my forehead when I realized that I had on Ariana's shirt, Alexandra's pants, and Risa's pony-tail holder holding my jet-black hair back.

They're all going to kill me. Well, not Aria, but Alex for sure.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts, and kept walking down the damp streets.

Something rustled in an empty alleyway. I clutched my chest in panic.

It turned out to be just a newspaper fluttering in the wind.

"It was just a newspaper, nothing more." I told myself. "Why am I so jumpy? Is it because of that dream? Or that guy? Or that other thing?"

_Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself. Terrific. Just terrific. I'll just head over to Central Park , then head back. That should give me enough air to last the night._

It was just me on the street, with the lamps hanging overhead.

_It's just like a ghost town._ I thought. _I wonder where everyone is. Well, duh! They're probably asleep!_

Yes. I was having an argument with myself. Myself! Of all people, I would argue with Myself. Of course, I would be doing all the talking, while Me, would just be sitting on a couch of bad grammar.

You know, Me, Myself and I? Get it?

Pretty soon, I was at Central Park with the damp grass under my feet. I took a deep breath and made my way over to a bench under a tree and sat down, my head in my hands as I recalled my dream.

"It was so real. It felt like I was really in a jungle." I told myself as a chilling breeze swept over my jacket.

My spine tingled and my legs and arms got Goosebumps.

I looked up into the empty park. A plastic bag danced across the ground while a felled leaf did the waltz on the lake.

"Well, this is spooky. I hope the Grim Reaper doesn't come." I laughed at that sad remark, a pitiful way to joke away fear. "I'd better get going before the Grim Reaper _does_ come."

Shivering, I got up and started for the exit.

The only sounds were me as I crunched across the grass and twigs.

It was dark, like really dark, but I could see just fine.

People say I look like a cat. Well, that's pretty true. I do have bright, cat's eyes. I always see better in the dark than Ariana or Alex. Heck, Ris even says that my pupils extend like a cat's, aiding me in my sight. I guess that's true.

My footsteps became louder as the terrain shifted from grass to concrete.

The wind started to pick up again and I thought I heard a piece of cloth whipping through it.

I whirled around, but nothing was there. I rubbed my head. This nightly walk stuff was getting to me.

Too busy in my thoughts, I didn't hear footsteps creeping up in front of me.

I heard a ghastly cackle and jerked my head up. Standing in front of me, knife glinting in the pale light, was the man who attacked me earlier and was beaten.

"You're mine, Girly." He growled, brandishing his knife.

Scared, I started to back up.

I know some martial arts, and my friends do too. Aria knows Judo, Alex knows Karate, and I know a combination of both. But, the sensei never told us how to deal with guys with knives! Well, maybe he did, but I must not have been paying attention.

I felt something solid against my back. I had run up against a brick wall!

Getting fearful, I quickly looked to my right and left. The end of the wall was about twenty feet away. There was no way I could get here without having my neck sliced open by a freak!

He inched closer to my body. He opened his chapped lips into a smile, showing yellow teeth.

I whimpered at the sight of it, but I tried to hold it in.

The man laughed again, sending cascading alcohol-breath toward me.

He was right near my face now, his bloodshot eyes clearly seen.

He raised his knife, preparing to slice me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

**Ehehehehhee….Cliff hanger….You'll have to wait until next chapter of Dundundun…..Four friends, four brothers, one story. OH YEAH!**


	4. A Cloaked Savoir

**You know the drill. I don't own TMNT. If I did my name would be…something other than Ben. No stealing charries. You have to ask nicely if you want to use the storyline though…But you can ask…**

**Lodema's pov:**

Surprising enough, the blow didn't come. Instead, I heard a soft 'thump' and a yip.

I opened my eyes and saw a hulking shadow beating up the guy.

Its eyes shone in the late hours and what looked like a pair of swords was strapped to its back.

In a few quick seconds, it defeated that guy with a couple complicated blows.

I leaned forward to get a better look at it, for even though my eyes could catch almost every detail, I couldn't see one line distinguishing it.

Its head snapped toward my direction and my heart stopped beating.

We stared at each other for minutes it seemed. Then it took a step toward me.

I backed away as it took another step.

It moved its arm out in a gesture I didn't take the time to register it.

I bolted for all I was worth.

All the buildings were flashing by as I ran away from the thing.

Seriously, I was scared out of my wits. Not even Reason could slow me down.

I looked back to see where it was. I couldn't see it at all. I looked up on the buildings where I thought it would be, but it wasn't

All the while, I kept running. I looked where I was going and in a single 'smack' I was on the ground.

Looking around, I saw what I had hit; a lamppost.

All things were becoming blurry as I started to black out.

Just before I did, I saw the figure with a cloak jumping off a building right above me.

Then my world went black.

I shook my head wearily. Where was I? What happened? All I remembered was running into a bar and a figure…

The figure!

In an instant, I sat up and looked around wide-eyed.

The creature was kneeling at my side. "So," it chuckled in a male voice, "You're finally awake."

I scooted away in fear. "G-get away from me." I stammered.

"What? I saved your life back there."

"W-well, I thank you for that…That's it. No more nightly walks for me…"

"Why were you walking at this time of hour?" he asked.

"A-a dream I had."

"Like a nightmare?"

"No. Nothing scary. Just freaky." I said, gaining confidence.

"I see. Well, just making sure you're alright."

"Wait," I called just as he was turning away, "don't I at least get to see my savior?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I won't care. Besides, you didn't fall in acid and now your face is totally deformed, right? That would be the only reason I would freak out."

"Well, alright."

I watched as he took his hat off and shook his cloak off.

Standing in front of me, was a giant talking turtle.

My voice rose in pitch as I said, "That's all?"

"Yes…No…There are always my brothers…"

"Brothers? More giant talking turtles?"

"Pretty much."

"I have three almost-sisters that are worse than any giant talking turtle brother you might have."

The turtle laughed. "I'm Leonardo, after the Renaissance artist."

"I'm Lodema. My friends call me Loda, Pardus, and Alex calls me Falcon. Darn her to heck… I hate that name…"

"Alex? You mean, like Alexandra?"

"Yeah. She hates that name. She demands to be called Alex. But, of course, Risa _has_ to make fun of her and usually, Risa is the one getting strangled…"

"Really? Sounds like…"

"Sound like whom?"

"Nothing. Hey, do you want to meet my brothers? I would really enjoy meeting your sister-like friends."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Tomorrow's the weekend, Yeah. How about…Dark in the park? Nah. Just make it 8' clock at Central Park. I'll some how drag Alex along…"

"Sounds like a plan. Uh…Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"If it means protecting me from muggers, than sure!"

**Third person pov:**

Leo and Loda walked and talked about their lives. How Leonardo trained, how Lodema kept her friends in order, stuff like that.

"Well, this is my stop." She said, turning back to Leo. "I had a great time talking with you."

"Me too. Remember, 8' o clock at Central Park." he reminded her, pulling on his hat and cloak.

"I won't forget that easily! 8' o clock in Central Park. 8' o clock at Central Park. Got it!"

"Okay. See you then!" Leo shouted, crouched, and jumped on the fire escape ladder.

Lodema smiled as he climbed out of sight and went in. Finding a sticky note, she wrote in her scrawl, 'Meeting at 8' o clock in Central Park. Bring all.'

Loda suddenly felt bad that she had lied to Leo. It wasn't her fault. She could note down every thing that happened to her when she was ten. What she ate, what she wore. She had a powerful memory, but sometimes, she got wound up in the days and strangled in the weeks. Sometimes she couldn't remember anything, only jumbles of information.

This was one of those days.

"Sorry Leo." She whispered at no-one and trudged back to her couch and fell asleep before she had even hit the pillow.

**Meanwhile:**

Leonardo jumped from building to building, his cloak-tails flying behind him.

He leapt down the edge of the building and into an alleyway. Leo looked around, dove into an open man-hole and slid the top over him.

Leo plopped down into the wet sewer and wadded through the liquid. He made his way through the darkness and punched in a number in a keypad.

The door opened and he darted through.

"So, da Night Owl returns, eh?"

Leonardo whirled around and saw Raphael sitting calmly on the sofa, watching him.

"Splinter's been worried."

"Yeah. I had a little clean-up to do."

"Well, get ta bed. Training in da early morning, followed by Ninja Tag, den by more training."

"We do have the night off, though, right? Like, around 8' o clock?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have to meet someone. With you, Donny, and Mikey."

"Don't do it, Bro. What did you do?!?" Raph started yelling.

Michelangelo jerked his head up from the desk he was using as a pillow, drool covering his face. "Evil flying monkeys want me to sing for them! I don't wanna!"

Leo smiled and chuckled. "You tell those flying monkeys."

"I'll tell 'em…I'll tell 'em…" Mikey mumbled as he fell asleep again.

"Nothing! I just helped someone get out of trouble! And I said I would show her you guys and she would show us her friends!"

"Oh, it's a _her_…I see how this is playing out."

"It's not what you think! She told me that she had a friend that was just like you! If you just go to this and you hate it, I will never ask you to do anything again. But if you like it, I won't promise you anything."

Raphael thought this over in his head and thought that that was an easy way to get no favors asked again. He put his hand out and said, "You got a deal, Bro."

Leo smiled and shook hands with his sibling. "Deal."

He watched as Raph walked off into his room. Leo searched for a piece of paper and scribbled. '8 of the clock at Central Park. Bring siblings.'

Yawning, he made it toward his bedroom and fell asleep before he took a step in.

**How was that? Good? I like it too! Sometimes, I feel like Loda…Memory overload, that's what I call it. Oh, Jeez. All this sleep is making me tired. –yawn-Well, anyway, thank you to all who read and reviewed! I'll be here all week!**


	5. Everyone's Day

**Hi peepers! Next chapter! Woohoo! Raise your arms in the air and wave 'em like you just don't care! First things first. I don't own any TMNT. Wish I did. **

**Lodema's pov:**

DEET DEET DEET!!! The alarm clock rang.

Too tired to get up, I buried my head in the pillow.

DEET DEET DEET!!!

"SHUDDUP!" I yelled with jet black hair matted to my face.

DEET DEET DEET!!!

Waving my hand in the air, I reached for the dang button to shut the annoying deeting off.

I felt it and slammed it down.

DEET DE-

"Finally…" I mumbled.

I sat up and stretched.

"I need sugar…" I murmured and walked, zombie-like to the fridge.

Opening it up, I reached for some yogurt. Closing it, I saw the note I had scribbled earlier.

"Got to go to that. Promise Risa pizza after… Tell Aria that I'll be really sad if she doesn't go…Alex…Tell her that there is this really cute guy…That's it… Cute guy…Hot guy…Hotter than Justin Timberlake...Sizzle…"

I sat down at the table with a spoon and started eating. _I wonder what Leo is up to_ I thought, my mind clearing more.

**Leonardo's pov:**

"SHHHHHHHHHHH dude! He's still sleeping!

"Well, Mikey, wake him up. I'm also going to stand back. This may get messy."

"Okay, Bro. If I die, I am so blaming you."

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!! A foghorn sounded.

I jolted instantly awake.

"Where? Who? What? When?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Where? In the sewer. Who? You. What? Sleepy time's over. When? Now." Raph's voice came like a needle.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." I murmured as I shut my eyes. "Just five more minutes…"

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!

"I'M UP!! I'M UP!!" I yelled, instantly jolting awake again.

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!

Scowling, I snatched that stupid horn of Michelangelo's and cut it in half with my katana.

"Awwww, man! You're no fun!" Mikey whined.

"Shut up before I shut you up." I warned him and got to my feet. A few joints cracked.

I looked to my left, mind wandering to Lodema, and a blow to the head made me look back. I glared at each of them, until my glare was met by Michelangelo's smug little grin.

"Tag. You're it!" he yelled and bounded off just as I whipped my hand at him.

Laughing, the others leapt off too.

Smiling a bit, I leapt after Michelangelo.

The game of tag was on.

**Alexandra's pov:**

I yawned, stretched, and looked out the window. Morning.

I got up and headed to the kitchen. Lodema was already there, eating.

Rolling my eyes, I headed toward the refrigerator for some milk.

Loda's eyes got really big and she raced in front to me and grabbed something off the fridge.

"Hey, why so jumpy, Falcon?"

"Huh? Uhhhh...It's a surprise! For you and Aria and Risa!"

"Yeah? When?"

"At eight o clock at Central Park."

"Somethin's not right. You are acting way to secretive. I don't like it."

"You will. There's this really cute guy who is cuter than Justin!"

"Get somethin' strait here. Nobody's cuter than Justin!"

"This guy is! All you have to do is come tonight with me and Aria and Ris. Got it?"

"Yeah. Wow. Can I have his autograph?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Than I'll come. Now, where's my Lucky Charms?"

I got a bowl of Lucky Charms and chowed down. I love cereal. Cereal is my friend…If someone took cereal away, I'll track 'im down, then kill him, then make clones of him, then kill all his clones, then I'm never going to speak to him again.

"I'll go wake the Joker up." I said, leaving my bowl in the sink.

I walked to our bedroom and watched as Risa drooled all over her pillow.

I kicked her with my foot.

"Wakey Wakey!" I bent down and shouted.

She snorted and looked up at me.

"Is it the Monster Truck Rally already?"

"Yeah. Get up or you'll miss it."

Risa shot strait up and began taking her pajamas off.

"Jeez! Could ya wait 'till I left the room?" I yelled.

She looked at me, still un-buttoning her shirt.

"Could you hurry?"

I snarled and left the room, stomping down the hallway.

"I wish that stupid time would come! I hate waiting for cuties!" I shouted.

Risa came in at the wrong time and heard what I said.

"Wolfie has a cru-ush! Wolfie has a cru-ush!" she chanted.

"That's it!" I steamed and lunged at her. That little thing has so much energy and is so quick, Ris sometimes reminds me of a squirrel.

Anyway, she dodged nimbly out of my way.

I fell with a hard crash on the hall floor.

My head sank in defeat.

I snarled under my breath and got up. I glared at Risa as I passed her.

"Darn woman…Getting' in my way…Makin' me mad."

Risa darted forward and got to the table before me. Innocently, she started to pick up my cereal.

Oh no. No no no no!

"MY CEREAL!!!!!! GET YOUR PAWS OFF LUCKY!!!!" I screamed, snatching the box away from her hands.

Giving Risa the 'Evil Eye', I stroked the box lovingly.

"It okay. Mommy won't let mean ol' Ris touch you!" I cooed to the box.

Risa made a gagging motion and pretended to throw up in her empty bowl.

"Hey! I saw that!"

Lodema picked exactly this time for her to step into this quarrel.

"Now, now you two, cut it out. We have a long day, and we need to keep our heads for we wouldn't want to be showing up headless in front of our guests."

"What? We're having guests? NEATO!!!!!" Risa screeched in my ear.

"OW!!!" I cried, rubbing it to stop it from ringing.

"Shhh! We don't want Aria to wake up!" Lodema hushed.

"Too late, Pardus." came a soft voice behind me.

There was the yawning form, holding a teddy bear and dressed in ducky pajamas, of Ariana.

"Oh, Aria! I'm sorry! I wanted you to get some sleep! You were up so late!"

"That's okay. I was up like everyone else. W-what was all the fuss about?"

"Well, some friends are going to meet us in Central Park at 8 o'clock. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. That is if they're not s-scary…I don't like s-scary very much." Ariana softy said, squeezing her teddy bear.

I was sick. Falcon was talking to her like she was a little kid! Time for some sweet scare!

I snapped my head back and howled like a werewolf, long and loud.

Ariana let out a stifled yelp and stumbled backwards, nearly ripping her bear's head of in the process.

I laughed like a maniac.

That little Cygnet fled to Falcon as though she were a five year old who had just had a nightmare.

"Alexandra Cunning! One more action like that and I'll ban you from seeing Justin's cute twin!" Lodema warned.

My eyes snapped open and my laughter died.

In a second, I was on my knees with my hands folded in front of Loda.

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Please! Spare the cute twin! SPARE HIM!!!" I cried.

"Alright, but no more howling!"

I nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Of course! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Good. Now go play outside, go to the mall, and eat sugar. All of you go. We'll meet back here at 7:30 and we'll walk there together."

I watch as everyone fanned and went out to do their separate things. I got dressed as quickly as I could and left.

**Raphael's Pov:**

I was laughing and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I was a machine!

Leo still hadn't caught up with us. That slowpoke.

A big gap came up, but I knew what to do. I crouched, and sprang up like a little….thing that springs….

I tucked my arms in and flipped through the air.

I landed on my feet, and kept running.

I was the fastest thing on two legs!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikey speeding past me, then that workaholic Donny.

I blinked and kept running, wanting so bad to beat my brothers.

Suddenly, I was knocked forward by a shove in the shell. I was unbalanced and fell on my face.

I heard Leo's laughter. "You're it!" he jeered and sped off.

"Hey! Dat's not funny Leo!" I shot back, but he was already too far ahead to hear me.

"Blasted brother. I outta…" I grumbled and picked myself up from the roof.

I sat down and took a breather. I got my bearings and took the shortcut…

**Risa's pov:**

I was heading toward the MALL!!!! I LOVE THE MALL!!!!

I squealed with delight. I wanted to get a new outfit, but I didn't know which one!

I came across this cute little blue dress-top. I held it up to me.

Did it look like me? I looked down.

_It WOULD look cute….but do I want cute? Or do I want smart? Sassy? Dorky? Pretty? Nah! I'm just gonna be myself!_ I thought in my head.

I decided to get the cute dress thing. It was so cute!

Now, for the base!

A cute pair of black caprees caught my eye.

"Are these on sale?" I wondered to myself.

"As a matter in fact, they are! I'm going to buy one!" exclaimed a Mall-Rat sister.

"Like totally me too! I'm gonna meet some cute guys tonight! I wanna look my best!"

"Really? No way! I'm on a blind-date tonight! We are so cool!"

"Totally! Look at this cute dress-top! Isn't it cute?"

"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S ADORABLE!!! I'm gonna get one!" The Mall-Rat exclaimed and ran off to find my shirt's twin.

_I like her! We should get together someday! Not today, but later! _I vowed in my head.

I took my size caprees and paid for them.

I exited the mall and looked at the nearest clock.

"Drat! Only noon? Rip off!" I shouted and turned around to see some couple looking at me weirdly.

I smiled and walked away, happy with this attention.

Walking to Central Park, I decided to just run around screaming at the top of my lungs that I had a cute date for six hours.

_Why not? I'm not doing anything else. Why not indeed! _I told myself.

I smiled and walked into the center…

**Michelangelo's pov:**

"Raph is such a slowpoke. I mean we totally passed him, Bro!" I pointed out to my best buddy Donatello.

"We did pass him…I wonder why he's so slow today…Maybe I should get some healthier snacks instead of what he eats…I wonder if that would help."

I snorted, "Dude! I'm totally gonna tell Raph that you totally think he's fat, Dude!"

"Mikey! No!!!! Don't do that!"

"Why not, Bro?"

"Because, he kills the messenger sometimes….He's strangled me in the past because I alerted him that you broke his stereo surround sound…."

"I wouldn't want to get strangled, Bro. Is that why you have a wimpy girl's neck?"

"I…What?" Don shrieked after me, but I was really far away.

I hooted and looked for Leo. I would bug him next!

Now, where was he?

I saw a hint of sapphire blue out of the corner of my eye.

"Leo! I got you!" I called, leaping over the sign.

I kicked myself.

It was just a stupid balloon….

I turned around, and Leo jumped right in front of my face!

His arm like just grazed my nose!

"Dude! Slow down! You like just hit me in the face with your bulky muscles!" I chased after and yelled, hoping he would stop.

He did and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to hit you. Did you get hit by Raph yet?"

"Raph's it? You actually caught him? Weird...The Don's right."

"He was? With what?" Leo asked.

"Dude! If you want to know, you'll gonna have to catch me! I'm a cheetah, Bro!" I yelled and flashed away.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Leo gaining.

"Aw shell!" I cried as I kept running.

**Ariana's pov:**

I didn't really go anywhere. I only go places if Lodema is in front of me.

I get scared really easily. I live in fear, that's why I'm so meek and babyish.

"L-lodema?" I whispered.

"Yes, Aria?"

"Could we perhaps go and get some CD's? I like listening to music."

"Sure. What kind do you want?"

"Can I get some Country? Like Martina or Carrie?" I asked softly.

"Sure. We can stop there. I have ten on me. How much do you have?"

"I h-have five….Is that too little?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sure we can find some discount prices….Or I could burn you a couple of songs on the computer. That way, you can get your favorite songs. I already bought some on Rhapsody."

"Thank you, Pardus."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"How about we go for some ice-cream?"

"That sounds good."

I smiled. I was really nervous about meeting Loda's friends. I wrung my hands and rubbed my legs together.

"Aria, why are you so jumpy?"

"I-I just am scared…" I said sheepishly.

"Don't be. He is a really cool guy, and I'm sure his brothers are going to be cool too."

"O-okay. I trust you. I really do."

Lodema smiled and walked over to an ice-cream vender. She came back with chocolate and strawberry ice-cream.

She handed the strawberry to me and I licked it thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Pardus."

She nodded her head, for her mouth was full of chocolate ice-cream.

I licked my ice-cream again.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked her.

"Sure. There's a park bench over there."

She pointed towards an empty bench.

I gratefully sat down and Loda plopped next to me.

We ate our ice-cream until each of us swallowed the last crumb.

"Thank you again, Pardus. I really had fun."

She smiled and got up.

I got up too. I followed her home and onto the computer I fixed.

She typed up 'Rhapsody' on the computer and go onto the site.

I pointed to the songs I wanted and she burned them on an extra disk.

I chose, 'God's Will', 'In My Daughter's eyes', and 'She's a Butterfly' by Martina, 'Jesus Take the Wheel' and, 'Before he Cheats' and by Carrie.

I hugged Pardus and sprinted to the bathroom where I kept my CD player.

I popped in the CD Loda had just burned for me and listened.

"I met God's will on a Halloween night, he was dressed as a bag of leaves-" played into my ear.

Tears came to my eyes as she continued to sing.

"Will don't walk too good, Will don't talk too good, he won't do the things that the other kids do in our neighborhood-"

I listened and hung on every word Martina sang. By the last non-chorus I was sobbing, but I sang out the last part.

"Before they moved to California, his mother said 'They didn't think he'd live' and she said 'Each day that I have him, well that's just another gift.' And I never got to tell her, that the boy showed me the truth. In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written 'Me and God love you.'"

As Martina ended the last part, I was heartbroken.

I crawled in my tub and cried and cried and cried.

Loda knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright? I heard you crying."

"J-j-j-just a s-s-s-sad s-s-song." I sobbed, holding onto my teddy.

Lodema opened the door, sat down, and tugged me onto her lap.

I hugged her and cried onto her shoulder.

"There there. Come on. You know you shouldn't be listening to sad songs." Lodema scolded me gently.

I gulped. "I-I know."

A smile came to her lips. "I have the perfect thing. Wait here!" she exclaimed and dashed out to door.

She came back moments later with her radio.

Loda took my CD and pushed it in. She pressed play and I smiled as I heard the song.

"Come on. Let's sing!"

We did sing, loud and off-key to 'Before He Cheats.'

By the time it ended, we were in hysterics.

I was laughing so hard, tears came to my eyes.

"Thanks again, Pardus."

She smiled. "No problem."

I hugged my 'almost big sister' and smiled.

**Donatello's pov:**

"Come on! Where is that kid?" I asked, looking down at my digital watch I put together myself.

In the distance, I saw flashes of green, orange, and blue.

I smiled and shook my head. "Mikey and Leo."

"Yo! Leo! Mikey! It's almost time to go!" I shouted at them.

Leo jerked his head up and ran toward me.

"Time for what?" he asked, obvoisly dumbfounded.

"Leo, I'm not the electrical current with the least electrons. I saw your note."

"I got the 'I saw the note' part, but what I didn't get is what you just said…."

I laughed. "Leo, Leo Leo Leo. You have much to learn, young grasshopper."

"Cut it out." He told me.

"Fine. But we gotta get Raph and Mikey. Oh, speak of the Dybbuk." I said, seeing Raph and Mikey coming into view.

"The what?"

"The Dybbuk. Diablo? Beelzebub? Mephistopheles? Adversary? Lucifer? The Devil!" I shouted.

"Oh. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because, there are other terms in use for that name. Did you know that even the most intellectual humans only use one percent of the word in the whole English language?"

"Don, you aren't exactly 'humans' are we?" he askd me.

"I knew that. We are of the Class, Sauropsida, and the Order, Testudines, while humans are from the Class, Mammilia, and the Order, Primates."

Mikey popped over Leo shoulder just as I said the last word.

"Dude, you did know that I can't understand 'Donny?'" he asked.

"In fact, I did, Mikey. I always knew it. Long ago, when I was talking about quantum Physics, you were sneaking into Raph's room to play with his Barbies. And…As I remember, you always used to flush Ken's head down the toilet, so you could make out with Barbie. "

"Oh….Shell! Raph! No-one speaks to him about this!" I hushed as Raph came huffing up to us.

"Raph. We gotta get going if we are to be on time to Leo's date." I reminded him.

"Yeah. We better get going." Leo told him.

We all linked arms and walked off to Central Park.

**Third Person Pov:**

Risa was done screaming and came back to the apartment.

Ariana, Lodema, and Alex were already there.

"I have to change, guys." Risa told them and dashed into her room.

A few seconds later, she came out wearing her blue top and black caprees.

"Come on!" she told them, taking Aria by the hand and rushing to the front door.

The gang walked over to Central Park just as the sun was setting.

Lodema took out blindfolds and warped them around all of her friends' eyes.

They all took each other's hands and Loda took them into the middle.

She watched as Leo and his brothers, all blind-folded, jumped down from a tree.

She winked at Leo, and Leo winked back.

"You may all take your blindfolds off." They said at the same time.

Risa, Aria, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Alex all ripped thiers off their heads.

The girls looked at the boys. The boys looked at the girls.

"Oh.My.God."

**Yippee! It's done! Jeez that was long. Sorry about that! I'll get the next one done earlier! I promise!**

**Make sure to read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	6. A Walk in the Park

**Hola! New chapter! Yesh!!!!!! I don't own TMNT. (I thought we established that….) I only own my charries. I'll let you borrow them, but ONLY if you ask me first. If you borrow without permission, it is considered stealing. Stealing is against the law… Hope you like it!!!**

**Third person pov:**

"Oh. My. God." Was all Alex had to say.

"This is creepy…Giant talking turtles…..I'm drunk…" She murmured.

Slowly she sat down and scratched her head with her foot faster than the speed of light.

"Dude….You're gonna get like….What was that called again Donny? Mage? Mane? Ange? MANGE!!!! Yes!!!! Mange! You're gonna give yourself mange!" Mikey shouted, trying to stop Alex from scratching herself.

Donatello sighed. "No Mikey. People can't get mange. It's a disease that makes your hair fall out! Though I do find her behavior quite strange…."

Risa, who had been standing still with her mouth open suddenly smiled.

"Oh, Jeez. The giant talking turtles have done it…" Alex muttered, stopping the scratching to her head.

"Done what?" Mikey asked, stupidly.

Suddenly, Risa burst out laughing. She zoomed over to Donatello and poked his plastron. She skipped over to Mikey and poked his snout. She giggled as she crawled up Raphael's Carapace and poked the back of his head.

She scrambled off and started running around quicker than a cheetah. She was giggling like crazy as she did this.

"What's her problem?" asked Leonardo, who had given Risa weird looks ever since she had poked his brothers.

Risa giggled some more and ran faster. She was so busy laughing and running, she ran right into a big oak.

She fell down, dazed.

She started laughing again and got up, swaying like a drunk. "Georgette of the Jungle! Give me pie!" she babbled and started running again.

"When does she stop?" asked Michelangelo, raising an eye-ridge, impressed with this show.

Raph snickered. "Finally, someone who's as crazy as Mikey!"

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

Risa, was, laughing her head off and running. She was fifty feet away from them when she stopped in mid-laugh and collapsed.

"Risa!" Lodema and Leonardo yelled at the same time, running over to her.

Loda flipped her over and she and Leo stared in amusement.

There was little Risa, asleep. She started snoring.

"Wow. I totally didn't know girls could snore, Dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dumbbell, they can! Just like the guys!" Raph snorted.

Ariana was watching them without moving.

She gulped and muffled a scream. Hesitantly, she walked up to Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

"I-I'm A-Ariana S-swann. P-p-pleased t-to m-meet you." She stammered as she politely held out her hand.

Don took it gently, and he could've sworn there had been a jolt of something.

"Donatello, call me Donnie."

Mikey rushed over and shoved his older brother out of the way, taking Ariana's hand and shook it furiously. "Hi! I'm Michelangelo! Call me Mikey!"

Raphael patiently waited his turn and shook hands with Ariana.

"Raphael. Raph to you." He said, darkly.

Aria smiled politely, her white eyes sparkling.

Raph's mouth twitched.

He couldn't win the battle. He grimaced and looked away.

"DANGET!!!" he yelled and paced.

Donatello shuffled closer.

"Ariana…Your eyes….They're pupil-less!" he said in alarm.

"Oh. Yes. I've noticed. They've been that way ever since I was born….I don't know what caused it…"

"That's weird…."Don replied, scratching his head with a finger.

"Yes. Along with my hair. If you feel it, it is very fine and as smooth as silk."

Don blushed and nodded his head, taking her word.

His thoughts were interrupted by Leo calling "She's stirring!"

They all rushed over and stood/knelt in a circle around her.

Risa opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Hi! I'm Risa! Pleased to meet you!" she quickly said, sticking her arm in the air, waiting for someone to shake it.

To no-ones' surprise, Mikey was the one who took it.

"I'm Mikey, Dude!" he said, helping her up.

"Cool name! Is that a Californian accent?"

"Totally Dude!"

"Awesome!"

"I know!"

Risa was totally infatuated with the idea that she now had someone to play with.

"Totally cool!" she squealed, clapping her hands. Tag! You're it!" she yelled, poking his bicep.

She ran away laughing.

Michelangelo followed her, and just when he was about to tag her, she leapt in the air, and did a back flip over him.

Leonardo's eyes widened as Risa landed. "Shell…She'd make a perfect ninja." He gasped.

Alex rolled her eyes and growled. "Show off!"

Lodema smiled uneasily. "So, the great Renaissance masters, and a bunch of rag-tag names, but ours mean something. For instance, Lodema and Fallon both mean 'leader'. I wonder why that is…" she told Leo from afar.

Leo's vision turned to her. "Yeah. I've never actually heard of a 'Lodema' or a 'Fallon' before. Interesting that it means leader. So…uh….What are we to do now? I mean, with all of us…" he asked quietly.

"Uh…I hadn't really thought of that. Why not come to our house and watch a movie or something? I'm sure we have one that you'll like. Or, I think Grey's Anatomy might be on, too. Wanna watch it?" she asked, tracing her name in the grass.

Leo nodded. "Sure. Don, you wanna come watch Grey's Anatomy over at the girl's house?"

Donatello shrugged. "Sure. I'll get Mikey." He mentioned, jogging over to Mikey, who was still chasing after Risa.

"Mikey. Come on. Lodema invited us for a movie, but we better hurry before it ends."

Michelangelo stopped and pouted. "But this is fun!" he whined.

"Come on, Mikey!" Risa encouraged, also stopping. She grabbed Mikey's hand and tugged him along.

Raph noticed the commotion, as did Alex. She stood up, shook her silver hair out of her eyes, and turned around, heading to her home.

The girls surged forward toward the apartment they lived in, the boys behind.

**I am SOOOOO sorry…. I've been really lazy….So sorry… I just need some motivation…I saw a cool episode….Big Brawl? Yeah…Ug…..I really need to get going. This next chapter will be made sooner, I promise.**


End file.
